theworldofchimerafandomcom-20200214-history
Karak Grund
Dwarves Dwarfs are one of the most ancient races of the Warhammer world. From the beginning of time, their traditional homeland has been the Worlds Edge Mountains. It is a vast, forbidding mountain chain that marks the eastern boundary of the Old World. Here, in ages past, the Dwarfs built their massive underground strongholds among the high peaks and tumbling chasms. At its height, their realm spread from the far north to the distant south, while their mines stretched far beneath the earth itself. These days of glory are now long gone; many strongholds lie in ruins or are occupied by evil creatures . The great achievements of the past are now nothing more than memories -- ancient sagas sung in the half-empty halls of the few surviving Dwarf strongholds. Dwarfs are the greatest miners and tunnelers in the world, and they delve deep beneath their mountain homes for metals, precious stones, and other mineral wealth buried there. From this raw material, they make all kinds of precious objects, including weapons, armor, marvelous vessels, and jewels worked with incredible skill. Beneath each Dwarf stronghold there exists a labyrinth of caverns and tunnels created and enlarged over centuries as the Dwarfs dug ever deeper in search of new riches. Dwarfs are supremely skilled craftsmen and take great pride in everything they do. It is almost impossible for a Dwarf to hurry his work, and no Dwarf could ever bring himself to produce something slipshod or cheap. Whether it be forging weapons and armor, the construction of fortifications, or the mechanical inventions of the famed Engineers Guild, the ingenuity and technical ability of Dwarfs is unsurpassed anywhere in the Old World. No other race, not even the great craftsmen of the High Elves, can rival the care and skill of the Dwarfs. Dwarfs obtain all they really need by trading raw materials and artifacts with their neighboring peoples. A few basic crops are grown within the walls of the Dwarf strongholds and hardy livestock graze on the high pastures. Good land is scarce in the mountains and Dwarfs are not great farmers, although they are enthusiastic hunters, able to find meat and fur even in the highest peaks. Grain and fruit are brought into the mountains by merchants and exchanged in the strongholds for metalwork and gold. If trade routes are cut by war, and the strongholds are besieged, the dour Dwarfs tighten their belts and dine on Dwarf stone bread, a tough bread baked from a mixture of wild grain and pulverized rock, made almost palatable when washed down with good Dwarf ale! Indeed, Dwarf ale is so nourishing that Dwarfs can survive for weeks on this alone. Every stronghold has a great store of barrels and takes immense pride in the efficacy and unique flavor of its ale. Dwarfs are a grim and exceptionally proud people. They are sparing with their praise and often disparaging about the achievements of other races. Dwarfs respect three things above all others: age, wealth, and skill. Of course, a Dwarf will always carefully explain how his race is the oldest of all, how his ancestors earned unimaginable wealth, and how the Dwarfs are the most skilled builders and smiths in the world. This is not boasting, it is just setting the record straight. Unless slain in battle or some other mishap befalls them, Dwarfs live to a very great age. The relative length and fullness of a Dwarf's beard indicate how old and wise he is -- hence, Dwarfs are immensely proud of their beards and never cut or trim them. Whatever they are doing, if Dwarfs are in any doubt as to how to proceed, they look to the Dwarf with the longest beard to tell them what to do. He provides what is invariably the wisest solution. Dwarfs have a great reverence for old things, valuing them for their memories and associations. When a skilled Dwarf smith dies, his work lives after him and forms a tangible connection to the past. The preservation and continuing use of some ancient device or construction is a form of respect and veneration for its creator. All Dwarf master craftsmen are adept at reforging ancient weapons or incorporating ancient relics into their new works. Hoarding wealth is a great passion among Dwarfs. They are an industrious race and work hard for their riches and possessions. When a Dwarf dies, his possessions are divided amongst his family and so are passed on from generation to generation. A family's treasure is held most dear, as it is both a source of wealth and a link between the living and the dead. No Dwarf feels secure unless his treasure hoard is heaped high enough for him to sit on. The hoards of some ancient Dwarf lords were of legendary proportions. Even today, the riches of the remaining Dwarf strongholds are a great attraction to Orcs, Goblins, and other would-be conquerors. However, the Dwarfs are extremely tough, and their strongholds have mostly withstood the test of time. Nevertheless, over the millennia, several great and proud strongholds have fallen to Orcs and other invaders, their populations dispersed and slain, and their hoards of gold and artifacts broken up and scattered across the world. All Dwarfs have a rigid sense of honor that is centered upon a bond or promise. If a Dwarf makes a deal, he will remember it and keep to it, even if it costs him dearly to do so. A Dwarf will honor the word of an ancestor even if it was made centuries before. In turn, Dwarfs expect others to keep their word, and look to the families of oathbreakers for recompense. It is the worst possible insult to break faith with a Dwarf; it is also a serious mistake. A broken bond will be remembered forever and inevitably avenged. Great breaches of faith against the Dwarf people are recorded in a massive tome kept in Karaz-a-Karak, and it is known as the Great Book of Grudges. No dealings are entered into with anybody without prior reference to this book, which almost amounts to a chronicle of Dwarf history. It is part of Dwarf folklore and many Dwarfs know by heart its fiery accounts of great wrongs done to their ancestors.eDwarfs have little knowledge of magic as it is practiced by Elves and Humans, and they have no wizards as such. The magical lore of the Dwarfs is closely linked to their craftsmanship in weaponry, armor, and other artifacts. Dwarf Runesmiths make many magical devices, including the finest weapons and armor. They are masters of rune lore, the art of using runes to entrap magic and imbue artifacts with arcane power. Their knowledge has been passed down by word of mouth from the days of the ancestors, although knowledge of the most potent runes is a very powerful secret known to only a few of the most adept Runelords. The Dwarfhold of Karak Grund I. The Gate and Sky Bridge lies above a giant river of molten lava cannons are set to destroy the bridge as needed. The Barracks of the Bridge Guard lies inside the two great watch towers, and the defenders of the realm are ever vigilant. II. The Great Hall lies here, where the Kings warriors dine. The Throne lies here, unless the King wishes to be carried to see visitors, with the Great Shield on display behind it. 100 Banners line the hall and the 100 lords sit beneath their banners on smaller thrones in what is called the Council of Lords. The Queen presides on the right hand of the King. III. The Kin of the King reside on this level. The Scribes Chamber is here. The rest of the Hall is more happy though, and the kitchens and breweries reside here. IV. The Kings Chamber is here along with 1000 barracks. All of the Commerce is handled here as merchants count the gold flow in the hold. In addition, the High Honored Guilds have their shops here. The Hall of Accolades lies here where the trophies of the Kings along with his Royal Armory lay. V. The Great Runeforge of Fire is at the heart of this level, with its funnels of molten rock flowing in to aid your smiths in their craftsmanship. The Great Cannons are housed here and the foundries are constantly producing weapons and armour for your brave soldiers. All the workshops and powder rooms are on this level as well. The Great Runeforge of Fire VI. The Shrines to the Ancestors are here, in the center lie great statues to the gods. The Halls of Remembrance are here, where heroes and tragedies are remembered. Great deeds and Heroes are never forgotten in their bravery. VII. The Tomb of the Ancestors is here along with the Grand Treasury is here and carefully counted regularly by 10 trusted scribes. All of the other Treasure Vaults lie here as well. VIII. The Great and Holy Tombs of Fire lie here. Each body is placed in their own chamber which is adorned with gold designs and dwarf handiwork. They each have moats with connections to sluice gates which allow lava rivers to flow, sealing the tombs in times of serious invasion. IX. The Core of your fortress is here, and the heat is kept off easily with great Runes. The greater barracks is here and all of the non-elite warriors will reside here when called upon. Likewise, most of the populace lives on this massive, broad level and many feast halls, guild posts, and clan holds are located here. In addition, countless mines are located here, though the mines are always carefully expanded and small in comparison. Most of the metal and jewels come from purified and sorted magma, or Zharrak, deposits, and because of the danger involved in harvesting the Zharrak, the Miners are very influential, their guild masters even sitting on the Council of Lords. Drinking Songs 1) A skinny wizard once stopped by To rob the halls of Dumathoin - But he quickly gave up tryin', And no more will he be scryin' Since we kicked him in the groin! We kicked him in the groin! (Hey!) We kicked him in the groin! (Hey!) We bashed that wizard's gizzards Then we kicked him in the groin! A goblin gang with pointy snouts Once tried to steal our golden coin - But the boogers dropped their blades And think no more of dwarfing raids 'Cause we kicked 'em in the groin! We kicked 'em in the groin! (Hey!) We kicked 'em in the groin! (Hey!) We set those goblins hobblin' When we kicked 'em in the groin! We found an elf who looked long dead, A cold, stiff, blond sirloin - We thought him decomposing, Turned out he was just osmosing 'Till we kicked him in the groin! We kicked him in the groin! (Hey!) We kicked him in the groin! (Hey!) We broke that prancer's trances When we kicked him in the groin! 2) Gather thee dwarves, there’s cause for a bash Tap all caskets and find us your stash Who calls the round? Whose wallet is heavy? How many pints can this tummy here levy? Beer, cider, spirits and ales Listen to the drunk dwarf tell his tall tales Loosen your belts, cups in the air The liquor flows free and the barrels won’t care And all call: O, ho, finish in one Down, down Until it’s all gone! Hoorah! Pour another cup, mine appears to be dry Don’t say there’s no more or a dwarf might cry All sing along now and sway side to side No single voice is too ugly to hide Cheer all ye up, no reason to look grim There’s no need for dwarven waistlines to be slim Never mind the weak-stomached one’s snore Full round bellies make grave spirits soar! And all call: O, ho, finish in one Down, down Until it’s all gone! Hoorah! By Brodon’s beard, another two glasses Didn’t those bosoms just grow on them lasses? Sweet lady friend mine, won’t you join me? My lap is empty and the brandy’s for free Sorry love, didn’t mean to be rude No telling the stories when a dwarf’s in the mood But truth be told I’d not ever chose you Over a pint of my sweet sacred brew And all call: O, ho, finish in one Down, down Until it’s all gone! Hoorah! Was that a pink elephant that just flew past? Funny the shadows that cider kegs cast! Pardon that noise, didn’t mean to offend There’s no hic-up a bloody good belch won’t mend Laughing eyes wat’ry and heads a’ swimming Look at your red nose dwarf! And stop that grinning! We’ll stack them mugs unto the ceiling Of their seats the dwarves are keeling And all call: O, ho, finish in one Down, down Until it’s all gone! Hoorah! 3) (four bar intro) In forests and hills of legend and lore There once lived a clan of the elves we abhor Their arrogant height and their pansy décor Were merely the first of the crimes they'd pay for! Now these elves had a problem, a terrible plight, They didn't know ale and they had no fist-fights, Their lives were pale shadows, their boredom a blight, So they went to the dwarves to deliver their spite. For it's hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok, The dwarves strike the earth and make love to the rock! Oh, Blood for the Blood God, more blood for Armok! It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. Came the elves to the fortress, the mountain-home grand, They indicted the baron; "You've clear cut this land! You have chopped down our brethren, you short little man, Of course this means war, now deliver, now stand!" (two bars’ pause for drunken laughter) When the elves were all dead, the dwarves were confused, Who were these strange fools, so quickly abused? "More blood for the blood god," the Baron's wife mused, And they went back beneath where the hot magma oozed. For it's hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok, The dwarves strike the earth and make love to the rock! Oh, Blood for the Blood God, more blood for Armok! It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. Well the dwarves kept on choppin’ that forest to stumps And the elves’ fighting spirits were down in the dumps They sieged once again, but were met by the pumps While the elves’ fat was melting, the dwarves got more plump! (one bar’s pause for drunken chortling) Back in the forest, at the elven retreat The elves were quite puzzled by this sound defeat “Perhaps,” said the druid, “we shouldn’t compete, “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em! Now pass me the meat!” For it's hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok, The dwarves strike the earth and make love to the rock! Oh, Blood for the Blood God, more blood for Armok! It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. In the Smooth Points of Pride, a new fortress was found, With incredible wealth in the depths of the ground, And the elves came to trade though they scowled and they frowned, For the trinkets of this place were scepters and crowns. A talc ring for berries, a goblet for cloth, It seemed that the riches were sweet heady broth, So the elves kept on coming, despite their great wroth, Till the day it all ended in red bloody froth. For it's hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok, The dwarves strike the earth and make love to the rock! Oh, Blood for the Blood God, more blood for Armok! It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. (two bar quiet pause) (spoken; 8 bars each paragraph) And it happened that on one day an elven noble name Lema Ceraliceyi came to this puckered sphincter of a fortress, and she looked upon the wasted jungle where the dwarves had taken the wood they so desperately needed for beds, bins, and boxes, and she was taken with a mighty rage. In her hubris she descended upon the leader of the fortress and said unto him, "You have disrespected the trees in this area, but this is what we have come to expect from your stunted kind. Further abuse cannot be tolerated. Let this be a warning to you." And this so enraged the mayor of that cursed fortress that a gleam came into his eye, and he swept her a bow and shed a tear, and whispered promises to her of a new respect for nature, if only she and her gleaming brethren would return again, to trade and teach them the ways of leaf and branch. And Lema Ceraliceyi was gratified and decieved, and left in foolish confidence that her sick arboreal fetish would be welcomed here when she returned. But such was not to be... (sung quietly) In the following year, they brought wagons so full, Full of berries and barrels and silk cloth and wool, And the elves tried to trade with the elephant herders, (build) Who slaughtered them slowly while screaming BOATMURDERED! (solo interlude!) For it's hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok, The dwarves strike the earth and make love to the rock! Oh, Blood for the Blood God, more blood for Armok! It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. For it's hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok, The dwarves strike the earth and make love to the rock! Oh, Blood for the Blood God, more blood for Armok! It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. It’s a hey-di-lee hi, and ho-di-lee hok. 4) After long days hunting in the Dun Morogh Snow There is only one place where Grim will go You will find him in the Inn at Kharanos all night Drinking all the ale and getting in a fight But I've never seen Garcia hold his ale His eyes go funny and his face gets pale You'll find him in the gutter smelling foul and stale Oh a Night Elf can't drink ale! Oh a Night Elf can't drink ale! When he's done skinning Crocs in the Wetlands marsh Chebby craves something wet for his throat so parched To Menethil Harbour and a seat by the fire He will drink tonic wine to his hearts desire But I've never seen Imani hold her wine After just one glass she should draw the line You'll find her swinging upside down from the nearest pine Oh a Draenei can't drink wine! Oh a Draeni can't drink wine! When he's stalking through the jungle of Stranglethorn Vale There's a drink Keg desires far more than ale To Booty Bay he will rush as the sun goes down And guzzle all the rum in that Goblin town. But I've never seen Thrupney hold his rum He'll tell you that a Salmon is his dearest chum He will fire fizzy gravy right out of his bum Oh a Night Elf can't drink rum! Oh a Night Elf can't drink rum! Us Dwarves can drink til the Sun turns blue Ale wine or rum, either one will do But remember these words that we sing to you..... Oh a Night Elf cannot drink! Oh a Dranei cannot drink! Oh only a Dwarf caaaaaaaaan... DRINK! 5) Chorus: A drunk-ity dwarf he drank a draft of drink-ity drink he drank. and ev-ery time He'd drink a drop Of drink-ity draft he drunk. Verse 1 Then came a man a grey old bard who shared a song or two. The songs he'd sing made sad the dwarf so he drank his mood anew. Chorus: A drunk-ity dwarf he drank a draft of drink-ity drink he drank. and ev-ery time He'd drink a drop Of drink-ity draft he drunk. Verse 2: The time then came The king ar-rived And called his men to war, But drink-ity dwarf He dodged the draft So he could drink some more. Chorus: A drunk-ity dwarf he drank a draft of drink-ity drink he drank. and ev-ery time He'd drink a drop Of drink-ity draft he drunk. Verse 3: He drunk a draft, A flagon of ale, A pint of run-ny mead, A glass of Bock, A cup of Stout, An-oth-er pint he'd need. Chorus: A drunk-ity dwarf he drank a draft of drink-ity drink he drank. and ev-ery time He'd drink a drop Of drink-ity draft he drunk. Verse 4: But now he's old His beard is grey His end was near at last. And as he looked Back on his life He wished an-oth-er glass. Chorus: A drunk-ity dwarf he drank a draft of drink-ity drink he drank. and ev-ery time He'd drink a drop Of drink-ity draft he drunk 6) Well Grellin Stoutmantle loved his drink He said it gave him less need to think He traveled Ironforge from bar to bar Never really making it very far Stumbling in a happy daze It was how he spent his days And nights and evenings and mornings Grellin knew where to find the best brew And he told this to all that he knew Which beer was cloudy and which beer was fine Which one would keep you walking a line The best of the light and dark The ones he'd tried on a lark And everything near him on tap. Well word travelled fast throughout town The barkeepers all gathered round And spoke of the money they were owed For keeping a tab was a sin very old Dwarves always pay up when it's due But Grellin had this yet to do So the barkeeps devised a solution A great feast was held in his honor For never imbibing of water Drinks were provided and so many And the drinks Grellin had, there were plenty He stumbled around till he fell And as he passed out there rang a bell Alerting those there to gather "Dear Grellin" one dwarf intoned "Drinking is a craft you have honed, Like swinging a heavy stone mace In the midst of a fight, to the face You have caused us all to go broke By making those that pay be your blokes So we now have the perfect solution." They raised a large keg full of beer And the dwarves all around gave a cheer The keg was thrown down upon Grellin In unmentionable places this song won't be tellin' A beating they did give that body Til' Grellin was beer soaked and bloody And no longer was breathing Dear Grellin you were a dwarf stout and true But every dwarf must still pay for his brew Drink til' you drop and no longer can see But always have coin for one drink or three Grellin died, a noble beer passing Surrounded by a keg still outgassing And his memory serves as a somber lesson to all. 7) Note: This song is only sung when we are really drunk, and there are no Women-Folk around. I drink beer and I drink stout. If I drink too much I jump and shout I drink in the morning I drink at night I drink at noon until I loose my sight And why you ask is it I’m not so bright Have you seen Dwarven woman, you’ll die of fright (chorus) Have you seen Dwarven woman They are such a sight They have short hairy legs and their faces are a fright. Have you seen Dwarven woman Oh what a sight I love Elfish women Oh they are so sweet They are tall and strong and such a treat I love Elfish women Oh they are so fine I love to dance with them after dinner Time I love Elfish women Oh they sing so clear But they always say not with you my dear (chorus) Have you seen Dwarven woman They are such a sight They have short hairy arms and their faces are a fright. Have you seen Dwarven woman Oh what a sight I love human women Oh they are so divine They have cute button noses and that are so fine I love human women Oh I’ll chase them through the wood I’d love to snuggle with them all if only I could I love human women Oh they are so swell But they always tell me to just go ring a bell (chorus) Have you seen Dwarven woman They are such a sight They have no waist and they are short and stout Have you seen Dwarven woman Oh what a sight So I sit and drink and sing and shout. I’ll dance and drink until I pout I’ll drink beer and I’ll drink stout So I be to drunk and not be a lout Then I’ll go home and kiss my love I married a gnome she’s such a dove. (chorus) Have you seen Dwarven woman They are such a sight They have short hairy legs They have short hairy arms They have no waist and they are short and stout and their faces are a fright. Have you seen Dwarven woman Oh what a sight! Timeline of the Dwarven Kingdom, leading up to the dissapearence of Karak Grund. The Dawn of Creation *'''-10,000''' The Old Ones experiment, bending primordial races to new and different shapes. Elves, Dwarfs, and Humans are created. The Fall *'''-5,600 to -4,500''' The Dwarfs settle in the World's Edge Mountains. **Dwarfs first encounter Elves. **The Dwarf Ancestor Gods disappear. The Age of Recovery *'''-4419''' Malekith and Snorri Whitebeard, High King of the Dwarfs, combine their armies to drive Chaos from theOld World. *'''-2005''' Malekith sends Dark Elf warriors to harass Dwarf caravans, stealing gold and killing indiscriminately. Tensions rise between the Dwarfs and the High Elves (who are framed for the incident). *'''-2000''' Ancient texts from Zlatlan speak of strife with the lost Dwarf stronghold of Karak Zorn. **Kavzar is founded by Humans. Eventually, it will become the seat of Skaven power, Skavenblight. *'''-1999''' High King Gotrek Starbreaker send ambassadors to Ulthuan in attempt to secure peace between the Elves and Dwarfs. When they ask for fair recompense for the damage the Elves supposedly caused, they are expelled and their beards are shorn. The War of the Beard formally begins. *'''-1950''' Dwarfs settle in Kavzar, creating an under-city, and helping the humans build their over-city. *'''-1880''' Construction begins on the great Temple of Kavzar. *'''-1780''' The Temple of Kavzar is completed except for single stone. Warpstone rains down on the city, and it is overrun by giant mutated rats. *'''-1600''' Phoenix King Caledor II is killed by High King Gotrek Starbreaker at the 14th siege of Tor Alessi (The Battle of the Three Towers) to bring the War of the Beard to an end. *The first fortress to fall to the oncoming hordes of Orcs, Goblins, Skaven, Trolls and Ogres is Karak Ungor. It is taken by Night Goblins and is from then onwards known as Red Eye Mountain. The period following this is known as the Goblin Wars. *'''-1499''' Karak Varn falls to the Skaven and Night Goblins. *'''-1498''' The mines of Ekrund are seized by the Orcs after heavy fighting with the Dragonback Dwarfs. The Age of Strife *'''-1387''' The Silver Road Wars begin between the Dwarfs and Goblins. *'''-1367''' The Dwarf stronghold of Mount Silverspire is taken by the Orc Warlord Urk Grimfang who further fortifies the mine, renaming it Mount Grimfang. This marks the end of The Silver Road Wars. *'''-1250''' Thunder Mountain erupts, forcing Orcs, Goblins and Trolls towards the north. The Troll Wars begin for the Dwarfs. **The Dwarf strongholds of Valhorn and Budrikhorn fall to rampaging Trolls. *'''-1245''' Dwarf King Morgrim Blackbeard leads his forces to the south and pushes the Orcs out of the World's Edge Mountains to the north of Mad Dog Pass. **Logazor Brightaxe leads an army east and retakes Mount Gunbad. **Mount Silverspire is unsuccessfully attacked when Trolls and Ogres move against Karaz-a-Karak. **For the next 250 years, the Dwarfs set out to consolidate their holdings in the mountain chain, reopening mines previously lost. *'''-1185''' Runesmith Kadrin Redmane clears the ruins of Karak Varn of the Skaven and resettles the Stronghold due to the discovery of a rich vein of gromril. *'''-975''' The Battle of a Thousand Woes. King Skorri Morgrimson leads a huge Dwarf army north to attempt to recapture Karak Ungor. They are partially successful but ambushed as they attempt to enter the Keep itself. Skorri leads his forces back to Karaz-a-Karak and dies shortly after. Little information about the Greenskins is recorded for the next few hundred years. *'''-750''' The Red Cloud Goblin tribe attacks Karak Azgul and is repelled. They then move on to Karak Azul, partially capturing the hold for 10 years. Eventually they are expelled from the fortress. *'''-650''' The first Slayer King, Baragor, dedicates the Great Shrine of Grimnir in Karak Kadrin. He then takes the name of Ungrim, which all of his descendants bear to this day. *'''-617''' King Alkharad wages war against the Greenskins in what will become known as the War of Bones. *'''-469''' Karak Azgal is attacked and destroyed by Orcs and Goblins who then move on to take Karak Drazh, renaming it Black Crag. The lands between the Mad Dog Pass and Fire Mountain are taken by the Goblins, save for the stronghold of Karak Azul. *'''-420''' The Dwarfs first discover gun powder on the body of a Skaven, realizing the Skaven are beginning to use their own weapons against them. *'''-380''' Ork Warlord Ugrok Beardburner lead a Waaagh! northwards to Karaz-a-Karak. Many small settlements are destroyed, mines overwhelmed, and hundreds of Dwarfs die. *'''-250''' Dwarfs intensify trade with the Human civilizations which are slowly forming into the Empire. *'''-15''' A trading convoy led by King Kurgan Ironbeard is captured by the Skaven, who then sell him to Orcs for warpstone. However, the king is rescued by Sigmar. Ironbeard rewards Sigmar by having Rune Lord Skalf Blackhammer forge him the Rune Hammer Ghal Maraz, paving the way for a great alliance. *'''-1''' The Battle of Black Fire Pass. A massive Orc army is destroyed by a combined army of Dwarfs and Humans under Sigmar. **The Orcs and Goblins are slowly driven from the areas west of the World's Edge Mountains. **Orcs and Goblins are kept at bay by Dwarf and Human armies. Several Orcish attempts to take strongholds are launched but fail. *'287' Dwarfs discover the nest of the dragon Mordrak in the mountains south of Karak Azul. *'657' Thori Gundrikson discovers gromril in the caves west of Black Water. The Skaven eventually overrun the mines, but not before the gromril is exhausted. *'685' Dorin Heldour brings the skin of the dragon Fyrskar to King Finn Sourscowl. Heganbor the Runesmith forges it into a cloak engraved with mighty runes. *'1111' The Black Death sweeps throughout the Old World. The Dwarfs shut off the outside world to protect themselves but the Skaven burrow in, engaging the Dwarfs in drawn out conflicts. *'2010' The Dwarfs fight alongside the Humans in the War of the Vampire Counts, including the Night Siege of Castle Tempelhof, the defeat of the Vampire Countess Emmanuelle, and the Battle of Hunger Wood. *'2205' The Battle of Black Falls. Dwarfs and Goblins meet at the shores of the Black Water. Both the Dwarf High King Alrik and the Orc Warlord Gorkil Eyegouger are killed. The Dwarf mortally wounded by the Orc, drags Gorkil with him over the falls. The Goblin army is routed and follow their Warlord. *'2302' The Great War Against Chaos, also known as The Second Great Chaos Incursion. **Karaz-a-Karak is attacked. **Chaos lays siege to Kislev, but is eventually repelled by a combined force of Elves, Dwarfs, and Humans led by Magnus the Pious & Thorgrim Grudgebearer. This marks the end of the war *'2420' Orc Warlord Grom destroys many Dwarf tombs, mines, and small settlements before being defeated by a Dwarf army at the Battle of Iron Gate. The Age of Recompence *'2500' Orc Warlord Gnashrak forms a massive WAAAGH!, uniting all the Greenskin tribes of the World's Edge Mountains, and leading the army a long the Silver Road towards Karaz-A-Karak. *'2510' The Orc Warlord Gnashrak is finally defeated by King Ungrim of Karak Kadrin at the Battle of Broken Leg Gulley. *'2519' The Battle of a Hundred Cannons. A large Goblin horde attacks Zhufbar and a relief force marches from Karaz-a-Karak. **Armies from Karaz-a-Karak, Karak Kadrin and Zhufbar unite under High King Thorgrim Grudgebearerand battle as the Ogres try to cross the River Aver. **An army from Nuln arrives and aid the Dwarfs by surrounding and destroying the Ogres using the largest concentration of artillery ever seen in the Old World. *'2523' Thorgrim Grudgebearer commands King Alrik Ranulfsson to clear the Silver Road and attack Mount Gunbad. This is done easily as many Orcs had rallied to the banner of Grimgor Ironhide. *2523 The Great Rune-Hold of Karak Grund disapears. Reports from the Scouts sent out indicate that for all they could see, the Hold had never even exsisted. Karak image 1.jpg|The Sky Bridge Karak Image 2.jpg|The Great Hall Karak image 3.jpg|The Main Brewery Hall Karak image 4.jpg|The Royal Armory Karak shrines.jpg|The Great Rune-Forge of Fire Karak treasury.jpg|The Grand Treasury's Counting Room Karak something.jpg|The Grand Treasury's Main Vault Main fortress:Mine karak.jpg|Karak Grund's Main Mine karak_grund__450181.png|The Flag of Karak Grund Category:Nations Category:Chimera Category:Locations Category:Karak Grund Category:Time Periods Category:Settlements